


Enough for this Wide-Eyed Wanderer

by Rainbowcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowcat/pseuds/Rainbowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is no longer with the Winchesters. Grappling with the idea of facing humanity alone, he sleeps restlessly in a poor motel.</p><p>Dean comes to him in his dreams.</p><p>Post-season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for this Wide-Eyed Wanderer

The room is cold.

The girl next to Castiel is asleep. That’s all she is anyway, a girl, just another body who understands humanity much better than he does. She was an angel once, too, but the way she had moved beneath him betrayed the speed at which she learned its nuances.

It’s over, though. His first sexual experience is done and Castiel feels hollowed out, shivering beneath thin motel sheets.

He closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the cold is gone, the girl is gone, and Dean Winchester stands at the foot of the bed.

The room is warm, now.

“I’m dreaming,” Castiel realizes, and lets his eyes drift shut again. With a sigh, he forces himself to open them. “I’ve never had a dream before.”

Dean kneels down to remove his shoes. When he straightens, he places his hands on either side of Castiel’s legs and crawls forward, settling on top of his chest.

Castiel had experienced a hot shower for the first time recently. It had felt a lot like this.

Dean’s face is calmer than Castiel has ever seen it. One hand comes up to cup Castiel’s face, thumb sweeping slowly over his jawline. The girl had not put her hands on Castiel’s face.

“Every time I see you, you become more beautiful,” he tells Dean.

Dean lowers his face so that he nuzzles Castiel’s throat. Castiel stretches his head the other way, exposing the skin, and his shoulders twitch at the first brush of Dean’s lips just under his ear. Castiel trembles. Dean presses tighter and shifts up, mouthing against Castiel’s cheekbone. Then his nose. His eyelids. His forehead. His temple. He kisses the shell of Castiel’s ear, the stiffened arch of his brows, the damp hair matted to his face.

The shivering stops all at once and Castiel slumps into the sheets, finally letting his hands wrap around Dean’s torso, raking fingernails down his back. His throat feels constricted: Castiel lies quietly and wants.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he says into Dean’s hair.

Dean lifts his head and inhales, letting his nose lean against Castiel’s. Their lips meet.

Time stands still, but maybe such things happen in a dream, Castiel wouldn’t know. His eyes are closed and he feels only the heat of Dean's mouth on his, moving so tenderly that he is afraid the moment will shatter. For Castiel, there is nothing but the mattress below and Dean above, their achingly slow kisses, and the sensation of falling all over again. He breathes evenly, aware of Dean’s hands sliding up to his shoulders, through his hair, down his ribcage. 

He isn’t sure who breaks the kiss, but Castiel knows that one moment Dean’s teeth are grazing his lower lip and the next, the weight is gone, leaving only echoing tingles in its wake. Dean is kneeling at the foot of his bed with his fingers clasped, casting occasional glances at the sky.

“I know you can’t hear me anymore, Cas,” Dean murmurs. “But I’m praying to you anyway, man. Please come back, okay? We’re waiting for you. At home. Come back to us. Come back to me.”

“Dean-” Castiel answers, but he finds himself alone.

When Castiel wakes, the girl is gone, Dean Winchester is gone, and the room is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Dean/Cas kisses.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a few things: first, Misha's comment that he wouldn't mind a little Destiel action (e.g., in a dream), and second, all the speculation about Cas losing his virginity in season 9. I figured I'd only be okay with that turn of events if something like this happened in the show.
> 
> The title is a lyric from _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ because I'm a sap.


End file.
